The present invention is directed to a one-way valve for dispensing fluid and assures, after the fluid has been dispensed, that any flow of contaminants into the source of the fluid is prevented. The one-way valve has a disc shaped valve body enclosed about the circumferential edge by an elastomeric membrane. Separate passageways conduct the fluid through the valve body with the fluid flowing from one passageway to the other between the circumferential edge and the elastomeric membrane.
In the Gerber patent 4,846,810 issued Jul. 11, 1989, hereinafter the RESEAL valve, a one-way valve is shown formed by a valve body within an elastomeric membrane. In the patent the valve body is axially elongated. Such an arrangement has been found to be effective, however, if the height or length of the container and the one-way valve is to be kept to a minimum in dispensing certain fluids or if fluids with large particulates are being dispersed, the valve body shown in the patent is less effective.